


Seaweed

by TaangyChocolate



Series: SU Relationships: Oneshots [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Overcoming fears with others help, Wing Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: After Steven brings Jasper to the Big Donut, the tall Gem is the only thing on Sadie's mind. When she uses boogie-boarding as an excuse to get to know Jasper better, she gets more than she bargained for. Mild fluffy Jasper/Sadie.





	

(II)

One mechanical pencil, twelve napkins and three empty donut boxes were balanced on Lars’s knees as he slept. After the rush that is summer tourist season, the lack of constant customers took a while to get used to. It was a slow day and the smell of donuts and frosting was luring Sadie to sleep. She jerked up as the bell rang. She tiredly smiled as she heard Steven's excited voice and then jolted as her eyes fell on the woman standing beside him. With stars in his eyes and the woman’s pinky grasped within his hands, Steven led them to the counter.

The first thing Sadie noticed was that she was big. 

Muscular and curvy, the lady was obviously one of the alien Gem ladies that Steven lived with. Her nose was an orange triangle Gem, her skin was the color of tangerines with stripes of crimson, her pale hair came down past her thighs, and she was over eight feet tall. Sadie had blushed down to her collar as Steven introduced her to the woman -- Jasper. Jasper with the gorgeous amber eyes. Jasper with the amazing figure that would be heavenly to cuddle against. Jasper the warrior who Steven had uncorrupted, whatever that meant. 

The two had brought a dozen donuts. Steven had eagerly pushed a glazed donut with rainbow sprinkles into Jasper's large hands. She had grimaced at the treat but took a cautious bite at Steven's request. Sadie watched as Jasper licked her apricot lips and felt her blush travel down to her knees. Steven had giggled, grasped an orange finger and lead Jasper out, throwing a jovial goodbye across his shoulder. Jasper's eyes glanced at her and she grunted a noncommittal goodbye. Sadie could only let out a dreamy sigh and watch Jasper as they made their way back to the beach. 

Her blush didn't completely recede until after she got off work.

For the next week Sadie planned excuses to go to Steven's house. It wasn't until Steven returned with Connie in tow, both wearing swimsuits and wet hair, that she had a great idea. Swimming in the ocean was always fun and she knew Steven had a boogie board somewhere. What's to say she couldn't stop by and accidentally bump into Jasper again?

Smiling shyly down at the donuts she was putting frosting on, she promised herself to go to Steven's tomorrow.

The next morning, Sadie got dressed, considered her outfit, changed, considered again and finally settled on a sundress with her swimsuit on underneath. Satisfied in her plump appearance, she made her way past the Big Donut and onto the beach. She stumbled on the uneven layers and briefly froze as she noticed one of the Gems staring at her. 

The tall one, with an opaque visor and a wonderfully curly, square afro, stood on the balcony. She leaned on her forearms and watched with a lazy smirk as Sadie made her way to the house. 

“Morning, Sadie.” 

Sadie blushed to her shoulders again but squared her shoulders and replied, as confidently as she could, “Good morning, um..”

“Garnet.” The dark woman was smirking and her body language oozed amusement.

“Jasper is on a mission with Amethyst and Steven. She'll be back in about ten minutes. The boogie board's under the couch when you’re ready.”

Wide eyed at being caught somehow, Sadie could only watch as the maroon woman made her way down the stairs, grinning. She turned and gave her a thumbs up, then lowered her visor. Three gorgeous eyes looked at her and the azure one winked. Garnet pushed the ornament back in its rightful place and jumped twenty feet upwards onto the rock hand jutting up from the sand. She passed the washing machine, stepped onto a platform and then suddenly warped elsewhere. 

Sadie blinked owlishly once, twice, three times then shook her head, trying to displace her nerves. 

A bright cerulean light suddenly flashed from inside the house. The sounds of conversation drifted from behind the door. Hesitantly, Sadie approached the door and knocked four times in quick succession.

Amethyst answered, her hair wildly fussed up and tied in a poofy ponytail. She grinned lazily and gestured behind her, “Sup, Donut Girl. C’mon in!” 

“Hi Sadie! You look nice in pink.” Steven's voice was as cheery as ever, even with scrapes adorning his elbows and a tear in his shirt. 

“Thanks, Steven. Anyway, I was wondering if you still had a boogie board around. I've been meaning to practice lately.” 

“Oh my gosh, yeah I do! Lemme see…” He began digging around a cabinet while Amethyst plopped down onto the couch. A flash of green stuck out and Jasper picked up the styrofoam object. 

“Oh! Jasper, is it? I think that's it!” 

The ex-Homeworld Gem glanced wearily at the object, decorated with green seaweed and silver dolphins, and placed it in Sadie's reach. “Here you go, human.”

“It’s Sadie. But thanks. Were you guys just on a mission? If you’re done, did you want to hang out at the beach for a while?”

Her impulsive request was happily accepted, and suddenly Sadie found herself tucked in between the two Quartzes on the couch as Amethyst explained swimsuits to Jasper while Steven changed. The purple shapeshifter had already donned a black bikini top dotted with stars and cargo shorts that ended just above her knees with her feet bare. Jasper was listening intently to Amethyst’s description but shifted her eyes to Sadie. The short teen blushed again as honey eyes trailed over her.

“If they’re so necessary, why isn’t she wearing a swimsuit then?”

Turning red at the newfound attention on her again, Sadie squeaked that hers was under her dress. 

“So let me see under your dress then.”

Amethyst howled with laughter as Sadie, once again, blushed down to her knees. Jasper was obviously befuddled by the response, as her eyes darted between the two. Sadie was saved from answering by Steven’s reappearance as he bounced into view, then literally floated down. He eagerly grabbed her wrist and began leading her out the door, proclaiming that the day waits for no Universe, so they had to hurry to get as much ocean time as possible. 

Sadie shed her dress a few feet from where the highest waves crashed. She lazily waded out into the water, grateful that the water wasn’t too cold, especially for this time of year. She watched as Steven stood by Jasper for a moment and the two exchanged a few words. Jasper rolled her eyes, playfully flicked his temple and pointed at the ocean. She forced a smile and Steven pulled down her shoulder so he could wrap his stocky arms around her neck and plant a kiss on her cheek. Giggling at her bewildered expression, Steven joined Amethyst at the surf and whooped as they eagerly swam out past the point where their feet couldn’t touch the bottom anymore. 

The blonde secured the velcro strap onto her wrist then turned back, watching as Jasper watched her from the sand. She tucked the board under her armpits and walked up to the sullen Gem. And Sadie was sure that she was hiding her sulleness, since her own failed attempts at gaining Lars’s affection had left her with a lot of practice in the art of brooding. She planted herself in front of the soldier, willing herself not to wilt as Jasper fixed her stare at her. 

“Why aren’t you swimming?”

“Why aren’t you?”

Sadie pouted, “I asked first. Plus, I’m not going to let you mope out here while the three of us have fun.”

“I’m not moping, I’m observing.”

Jasper looked confident as ever as she said that, but Sadie knew better. She held out a hand and waited. Jasper looked from her face to her hand and back, gritted her teeth at the determination on Sadie’s features, then let out a sigh. 

She leaned back and crossed her arms, “I’m not going in.”

Golden hair shifted as Sadie tilted her head and squinted at her. Her tongue poked out to lick her thin lips in contemplation, then a simple, “Are you afraid of swimming?” escaped her. 

The defined musculature in the Gem’s shoulders barely tensed at the question, but it was enough. At the sight Sadie unwrapped the velcro, dropped the board on the ground and carefully sat down next to the clothed knee of her companion. She softly leaned back on her palms and watched the two short Crystal Gems splash around. Jasper’s gaze on the side of her face was intense, and she turned to meet it. Honey eyes met dark chocolate ones and the soldier was pleasantly surprised at the resolve present in the orbs. 

“...You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

Jasper hmmph-ed and settled back on the blanket. Strong hands on her lap curled into fists as she watched the waves when suddenly Sadie spoke. 

“I used to be afraid of the water too.” Her serene expression slightly morphed to one of tiredness. She turned her head to face Jasper. “When I was younger, after I got pulled in by a riptide. I couldn’t move, I was so scared. I kept trying to paddle back towards the shore but I wasn’t going anywhere.” 

Her voice went quiet, “I almost drowned. If it wasn’t for a lifeguard noticing, I probably wouldn’t be here…” 

They remained in silence for a few more seconds. Sadie continued, “It wasn't til a few months later when my mom forced me into competitive swimming lessons that I was able to finally relax. One of the instructors had almost drowned once, and there he was, swimming like a fish, comfortable as ever in the water.”

Jasper stared down at her for a beat more than turned her gaze back towards the sea, “Why are you telling me this?”

Sadie gave her a shaky smile, “I thought it would help.” At the Gem’s incredulous look and raised eyebrows, she hastily added, “I always look for ways others have conquered some fear to help myself conquer my own. It helps, y’know? Knowing that you’re not the only one who’s been through something. Knowing there's a way to get better.” Chuckling lightly, she added, "Once, Steven took Lars and I to an island and I trapped us there." At Jasper's raised eyebrow, she continued, "We stayed there for a less than a month, and I ended up... poofing? I think that's the term. I poofed this invisible Gem."

At that confession, the Gem's stare became harder as she fully considered the tiny human sitting next to her. Jasper seemed to be considering saying something. Her full lips parted, then snapped shut. Her eyes wandered to Sadie again, and she softly spoke, “I’ve had really bad experiences with water. I want to forget her, forget the feeling of water constantly pressing down around me… but I can’t. I can’t go near water when I’m alone, and I can’t even step in the ocean when she’s nowhere nearby, just in case she comes back and I want to be with her again.” A harsh laugh escaped her, “Stars, I’m pathetic.”

Sadie watched as the warrior harshly cradled her head in one cherry-colored palm. Sadie leaned against her and wrapped her arms around her free forearm. “Jasper...you do know that you’re not alone right now, right? I can go in with you.”

Jasper peeked out at her through a crack in her fingers. Sadie channeled her inner-Steven and gave her a beaming smile, hopeful that she would accept. Jasper just sighed, slowly shook her head, and placed her face within the thick palm again. Sadie nodded in understanding and rested her head against the striped arm she still held. 

Together, they sat like that for a few minutes, the only movement from Sadie’s quiet breathing and the salty wind softly brushing Jasper’s long locks back. 

Suddenly, Jasper raised her head and quietly nodded. Sadie’s eyes went to her face, her orange jaw was set in determination. “I’ll do it.” Cautious that she had inadvertently antagonized her, Sadie opened her mouth to argue. “Don’t, huma-Sadie,” the tangerine colored woman was firm, “I need to do this.” Amber eyes found the human’s face again, “Is the offer still open?”

Sadie grinned, “Always.”

So that's how the unlikely pair found themselves skirting near the surf’s edge. It was a slow process. Just getting Jasper to put her feet where the waves had just receded from was difficult. By the time she had succeeded in submerging Jasper’s ankles, her focus was entirely on the gorgeous Gem in front of her. She didn’t even notice how Jasper was watching her just as intently. Both got so into it that neither noticed how Amethyst’s eyes had widened comically from the depths as she glimpsed at the two of them, how the prankster had nudged Steven, how the two had giggled and conspiratorially swam away towards the boardwalk to give the two of them some alone time. 

In fact, neither heard their happy squeals as they high-fived Garnet outside of the Funland Arcade, proclaiming themselves as “Wing-Gems!”

Eventually, Sadie had eased Jasper into water up to her thighs, when she noticed that the noseless woman was still clothed. Blushing once again, she poked Jasper on her thigh. When the alien's attention was on her, she motioned to her clothes. 

“You might wanna change into your swimsuit now.” 

Jasper merely chuckled. At Sadie's look, she explained, “A Gem's body is a manifestation of hard light. Our clothes are simply illusions. I don't need to change.”

Sadie pouted. Jasper ignored her. The human grabbed her wrist and began leading her further out into the water. 

With the water now settled comfortably at her own armpits, Sadie was startled as Jasper's clothes disappeared in an instant, leaving her clad in a black one-piece, decorated with pink triangles, in her uniform’s wake. 

She glanced up at Jasper, who only had the water up to her lower thighs now. Her salmon skin was rippled with definition and crimson stripes. Sadie couldn't help as she cheekily smiled at the tall woman -- her own personal tiger. 

Jasper snorted at the look on Sadie's face and began to make her way further out. Sadie smiled at her and lazily placed her hand on Jasper's thigh, giddy when the warrior simply glanced back at her with a smirk.

She gripped the curve and began ushering Jasper deeper into the ocean. When Sadie could only keep her face above water by awkwardly balancing on her toes, she had Jasper crouch down. 

Finally settled on her knees, Jasper awkwardly found her balance on the sand. Sadie softly encouraged her to move with the waves, bobbing slightly up and down as the waves came and went past them. 

Slowly but surely, the two blondes found their way until Jasper was submerged up to her chest as she stood. Sadie was completely floating and had intertwined her stubby fingers with Jasper’s orange ones, Together they lazily floated with the water, bobbing up and down until Jasper finally stopped fighting the water and moved with it.

Sadie started to travel further out in the water when her hold on Jasper stopped her. She looked back at the Gem, startled at the hesitancy on the orange features. Slowly, she began to float away from Jasper, moving until their fingers were only connected at the top knuckles. 

Jasper still resisted, firm in her fear of moving forward. Sadie knew she didn’t want to put her head underwater, but she also knew that Jasper knew it was necessary. 

A rather rough wave caused their fingers to separate. Jasper let out a gasp and a flustered noise came out of Sadie’s throat. She began to kick back towards Jasper when suddenly she felt something wrap around her ankle. 

She shrieked out and turned away from Jasper, furiously kicking at the slimy material. She let out a breath of relief that it was only some seaweed around her ankle, then she looked past and noticed just how much of it there was. 

A large patch of seaweed, at least ten plants’ worth, was floating towards them. Sadie squeaked and tried to not let her panic consume her as suddenly she was surrounded. Seaweed on all sides, wrapping around her limbs and dragging her down. No, she was just kicking, fighting the water and dragging herself down. She took a deep breath and then Jasper was there, popping up from under the water’s surface and pulling Sadie close. 

Sadie suddenly found herself suffocating again; this time from Jasper’s large chest rather than from the panic of a seaweed ambush. 

She buried her face in between Jasper’s arms and collected herself as the alien took them to the shore. She raised her head and noticed that Jasper had only floated back a few feet, but was pleasantly surprised to see that Jasper was standing on the ground, the water flush with her waist. 

Slowly, Jasper made her way back until she was nearly at the shoreline. When the water was consistently even with her knees, she sat down cross-legged and softly pulled Sadie’s head away from her body. 

Confident that the short teen was fine, only flustered, Jasper grinned in relief at her and pulled her chubby frame even closer. Sadie couldn’t help but stare in awe at her. The black one-piece that hugged her orange body so well only emphasized just how in shape she was. And how curvy she was. Her wet hair was clinging to her neck, shoulders and arms in a way that was so unbelievably attractive. Jasper settled down on the wet, sandy floor, the water rising up to her hips. 

Sadie, lovingly crushed up against her side, moved so that she was straddling the warrior’s hip. Her small hands clasped at the warm skin and reveled in Jasper’s proximity. A salmon hand came down to cup her lower back and the vermilion twin moved to pull her directly in front of Jasper and into a hug. The press of Jasper’s Gem into her shoulder was welcomed easily. She felt her thick lips smushed right below, on the salty skin of her collar. 

The hand moved under her thighs gave a playful squeeze. Sadie let out a little laugh and felt Jasper’s deep rumbling in her chest as she chuckled. Human hands came up to push the wet hair out of Jasper’s face. Jasper looked at her curiously as Sadie leaned down and pressed her pink lips to Jasper’s plump ones. She giggled at the confusion on her striped face. 

“A kiss is how humans show affection. That was for saving me.” 

The Gem chuckled and asked for another.


End file.
